User talk:Warship
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ship PvP page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 14:14, July 21, 2010 Ship Health I got it from the graphs on the Royal Navy page. King Gamer | Come and Talk! I'm not sure if they're correct or not but thats what we have here at this wiki. I don't know how someone found that info anyway but if you want to know ask Eliza or Midhav. They might know. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Hi Same question, this time about Viper Blade...do you know if it is a cutlass, broadsword, or sabre? NickyTalk Oh no, we definitely want any information you have. I think you do some really good edits. I was just checking with you because the weapon card needs to be added in different areas and if you knew which kind it was it would solve that problem. I will assume in the future that when you list a weapon and you don't add what kind it is, then you simply don't know. Please...continue on. lol NickyTalk 02:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) The Test Ships Stats aren't revelant info.... It was a mistake by the Devs. It will confuse some readers to put that info and it is not needed in anyway. The ships stats that were listed do not correspond with their enemy counterparts' stats. (Ex. Pirate Ship Warlord had 2100, which would take 2 brodsides from a Frigate to sink it. The EITC Warlord has much more than that.) Is that what you were asking? We can put the stats up when the ships offically come out. Until then, we can make a special page to put the stats of all the ships. Keep up the good edits! Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet ([[w:c:PiratesOnline:User talk:Sasank5678|''talk]]) 03:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello I'm Midhav... one of the Bureaucrats over here. I thought I'd ask you, since you've recently become a prominent editor (I've been looking now and then at your edits lol), why don't you use this wiki's straightforward medium of communication - the Shoutbox. You need to: #Click on "More" near "Log out" #Click on Manage Widgets #Scroll clockwise across the list of widgets to look for "Shoutbox" #Click the green button below the icon of the shoutbox, and ''voila. You can change the settings for the display of messages when you want to, by click on the tool icon on top of the widget (the shoutbox appears on the side, below the Monaco sidebar), and the maximum number of messages that can be displayed is 50. You're a member of Project Mayhem aren't you? I met your GM Mikhail sometime back on test, and those pics which my brother applied to the SotL page were taken when I was sailing the Dark Destroyer (Mik's ship). Keep up the good work- Lord Midhav 08:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You fight him at the very end of the quest...right before going through the doors to fight El Patron. He is a boss, so it would be good to get a picture of him when he attacks, so we can add it to the gallery. NickyTalk world eater blade hey warship did you find the world eater blade? if you did, could you tell me where? greetings Callico Jack Powder Keg. It's kinda common sense that you would have to shoot an ammo, thats why you dont see all the other ammo say "when shot", except keg, which should be no different. And also they dont explode when shot like it says, try shooting a keg next time, it floats, not explode, and I did see people at cannon defense shooting kegs at the water, then expecting them to auto explode. Bounty hunters Hey hello warship im Coyote, i just saw you have pictures of the bounty hunter ships, their names are definetly not random. Dont allow anyone to mark them as spam...you shpuld probably tell an admin or something...belive me this will be big. Offcourse you know that :D.Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 03:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Congrats for being a cool editor ur fine Dude it's cool. And besides, i dont think that was my picture.